<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>twenty times better (than any Hollywood plot) by lettersfromnowhere</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671165">twenty times better (than any Hollywood plot)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettersfromnowhere/pseuds/lettersfromnowhere'>lettersfromnowhere</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Day 1: Hidden Gem, F/M, Movie Star AU, ZFAW, Zutara Fanwork Appreciation Week, i have no idea what this is, ninety-nine percent fresh AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:34:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettersfromnowhere/pseuds/lettersfromnowhere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“It’s an existentialist tragicomedy about industrialization,” she explains for the sixth time. </i>
</p><p>  <i>“I...still don’t think I understand what this is.” </i></p><p> <br/>  <i>Katara taps her fingers against her forearm, thinking, and then replies again. “It’s shot entirely in black and white.” </i></p><p>  <i>“Oh?” Zuko isn’t sure how that’s supposed to help him understand the plot of this (from what he can gather) tiny art-house movie Katara's agreed to appear in, but he isn't about to ask for a seventh explanation.</i></p><p>  <i>“And it’s in French.” </i></p><p>  <i>“Oh.” That explains it.</i></p><p>OR: the one where Zuko isn't quite sure what to make of Katara's latest film appearance, but he's more than willing to try. </p><p>(An offshoot of glowgal's "ninety-nine percent fresh" series, written for Day 1 of Zutara Fanwork Appreciation Week.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katara/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>twenty times better (than any Hollywood plot)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowgal/gifts">glowgal</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27261997">i feel something (when i see you now)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowgal/pseuds/glowgal">glowgal</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, I had a LOT of fics I wanted to use for Day 1 of ZFAW, and I procrastinated had enough that I had to narrow it down to two of them but man. The "ninety-nine percent fresh" series - for the unfamiliar, a collection of delightful oneshots in a modern AU wherein Katara is a movie star and Zuko is her doting friend-from-high-school-turned-boyfriend - sort of owns my entire brain now, and there are so many storylines I felt like I could explore in this 'verse, so this exists now. It's absolutely ridiculous and probably awful but I made myself giggle writing it and I hope y'all do too.</p><p>And, glowgal: I owe you my life.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zuko can’t say that dating a bona-fide movie star has ever exactly been an ambition of his, but he’s more than willing to rise to the challenge. </p><p> </p><p>And oh, it is challenging. After the record-smashing box office run of <em>The Blue Spirit: Legend of Jang Hui, </em>Katara is recognized almost everywhere she goes - and so is Zuko, for that matter. Though she isn’t particularly concerned about the effect he’ll have on her image, <em>he </em>is. He’s taken to wearing hats low over his eyes when they go out, because even though their relationship is too well-known to be of concern to any source of more repute than the tackiest of tabloids, he can’t exactly let go of the lingering worry that he’ll do something to dent her sterling reputation. He doesn’t share these concerns, because he just <em>knows </em>they’d get him a metaphorical swift kick in the pants from the force of nature he’s lucky enough to call his girlfriend, but they’ve taken up residence in his mind and he’s having a hard time evicting them. </p><p> </p><p>And then there is the much simpler and far more immediately pressing fact that, half of the time, he has absolutely no idea what she is talking about. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s an existentialist tragicomedy about industrialization,” she explains for the sixth time. </p><p> </p><p>“I...still don’t think I understand what this is.” </p><p> </p><p>Katara taps her fingers against her forearm, thinking, and then replies again. “It’s shot entirely in black and white.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh?” Zuko isn’t sure how that’s supposed to help him understand the plot of this (from what he can gather) tiny art-house movie Katara’s agree to appear in, but he’s not about to ask for a seventh explanation. </p><p> </p><p>“And it’s in French.” </p><p> </p><p>“<em> Oh.” </em>That explains it. “So it’s one of those indie foreign films that I’m probably not smart enough to understand.” </p><p> </p><p>Katara looks a little bit annoyed and a little bit hurt but keeps her tone chipper when she replies, “it’s really very funny.” </p><p> </p><p>Well, he can’t have that. “I’m sure it is,” he agrees, moving over just far enough on the couch to take her hand. “I just...don’t know if I get what it’s about, that’s all.” </p><p> </p><p>Understanding flashes across Katara’s face. “Ohhh.” she bites her lip and glances upwards and to the right as she tries to think of an explanation he’ll get. “Well, to make the theater kid analogy, it’s ‘Death of a Salesman’ meets ‘Rosencrantz and Guildenstern are Dead’.” She pauses, smiling, and the way she’s so pleased to have found a way to get this through her boyfriend’s thick skill makes Zuko feel several degrees warmer. “With a little bit of ‘Romeo and Juliet’ thrown in for drama.’” </p><p> </p><p>“Wow.” That <em> does </em>make sense, in some strange way. “Sounds depressing.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, it is, but it’s so witty and sharp,” Katara replies, her eyes lighting up at the realization that he gets what it is she’s so excited about. “I wanted to do a movie that had something to <em> say, </em>you know? And this really does.” </p><p> </p><p>“The Blue Spirit had plenty to say,” Zuko teases, and Katara punches his arm in retaliation. “What? He did!” </p><p> </p><p>“Not as much as <em> Mes Choux!,” </em>she replies glibly, flopping down against the cushions and laying her head in his lap. </p><p><br/>
“ <em> Mes Choux?” </em>Zuko asks. “What’s that mean?” </p><p> </p><p>“‘My Cabbages.’” Katara has to bite her lip to keep from laughing. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re in a movie called ‘My Cabbages’?” </p><p> </p><p>“The protagonist is a vegetable vendor,” she explains vaguely. “And it’s supposed to reflect the absurdity of...something. I have to look at the pitch again.” </p><p> </p><p>“Well, this gets more confusing by the minute, but it’s good to see you so excited.” It really is - Katara’s been tired since the end of the <em> Blue Spirit </em>press junket, and she’s been bombarded with messages from casting directors who think she’d be a ‘perfect fit!’ for their movies for weeks. It’s no wonder she was drawn to something so seemingly obscure, and Zuko is grateful that she’s excited about her work again. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, and there’s one thing I forgot to mention.” </p><p> </p><p>“Which is?” Zuko isn’t quite sure what to expect, but he’s willing to go with it. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s Jin’s directorial debut.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Jin?” </em> Zuko wonders, briefly, if it’s possible for his jaw to hit the floor like he’s a cartoon character. If it is, he’s shocked enough to make it happen. “Jin as in <em> Choi Ye-Jin </em>?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yup, that Jin.” Katara smirks. “Thought you’d appreciate that.” </p><p> </p><p>Zuko’s face goes hot because he <em> does, </em> perhaps a little too much. He’d admitted a while ago to a slight celebrity crush on enigmatic actress Choi Ye-Jin, a two-time Oscar nominee who stars in a movie every couple of years before disappearing in the intervals between films, and is usually referred to only as “Jin.” Of <em> course </em>Katara remembers. “Um. That’s…that’s really cool.” This warrants further questions. “But...since when does she direct? And why French? Isn’t she Korean?” </p><p> </p><p>“Since now, apparently.” Katara shrugs. “Jin’s a unicorn. When she comes out of hiding, people tend to let her do what she wants. And it turns out she’s been hiding out in France since <em> Leaves From the Vine </em>came out five years ago, planning this movie.” She flicks her eyes up to Zuko’s, trying to gauge his reaction. “She’s acting, too, which...I don’t know how she’s doing that. But it’s a tiny production, and she pulled the cast from all over the world, and it’s a huge honor to have been chosen.” </p><p> </p><p>“No kidding.” Zuko lightly thumbs Katara’s nose, his heart fluttering at the way it wrinkles as she smiles. “I can’t believe my girlfriend’s going to be in a movie with <em> Jin.” </em></p><p> </p><p>“Well…” Katara’s smile falters for a moment. “Yes, but...there’s...sort of a catch.” </p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” Zuko is used to those, though he still tucks his legs underneath him and braces himself. “What is it?” </p><p> </p><p>Katara’s eyes skirt the edges of the couch, not settling anywhere for too long. “It’s filming in France.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” </p><p> </p><p>“It would mean a long time apart for us.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” </p><p> </p><p>“But…” </p><p> </p><p>“You can’t pass this up, Katara.” Zuko finally looks back up, and even though the idea of a year - how long does filming take? He realizes he isn’t sure - without Katara feels like an endless, gaping void. “Not for me.” </p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure?” </p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” he says gently, brushing her hair back from her face. “You said it yourself. This is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. I’d hate to be the reason you didn’t go for it.” </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” she murmurs, soft as the breeze wafting through the windowscreens in the seconds before her small, cool hands cup his face and she leans in to kiss him. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to miss you,” Zuko says after a kiss that does not last nearly long enough, halfheartedly sotto voce. </p><p> </p><p>“Me too.” </p><p> </p><p>“When do you leave?” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m supposed to be flying to Nice in a couple of weeks,” she says, letting her eyes close so she won’t have to look at him. “I wish they’d given me more warning, but you know how Jin is. When she has a whim, people just go with it.” </p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay. That’s what we have FaceTime for, right?” he reasons, even though you can’t kiss someone through FaceTime and he doesn’t think it’s going to be easy to forget it. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” </p><p> </p><p>“We’re going to make this work.” </p><p> </p><p>Though her expression is still heavy with sadness, Katara’s voice is as strong as ever. “Of course we are.” </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>She leaves for Nice - “it’s pronounced <em> niece, </em> not <em> nice,” </em>she’s told him a thousand times - a little shy of a month later. </p><p> </p><p>Zuko realizes as he stands at the entrance to airport security and watches her go through a metal detector that he’s pretty sure Katara doesn’t actually speak French. </p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>“Zuko, you would not <em> believe </em>how pretty she is!” </p><p> </p><p>By the time filming winds down enough to give them time to video chat, Katara is bright-eyed and so excited about <em> Mes Choux!  </em>that it’s all she can do not to squeal into the camera for five minutes straight (not that Zuko would mind). Usually, she is the consummate professional; Zuko is sure that, on set, she still is. But she has no need to contain it here in her hotel room, so she doesn’t. And Zuko is more than happy to lend an ear to her fervent praise of her costar-slash-director, who - despite the dull ache of absence that he’s been unable to shake off since Katara left - he still very much wants to hear about. </p><p> </p><p>“Is she?” Zuko asks. “I mean, I’d sort of gathered that from the pictures-” </p><p><br/>
“She’s so pretty in person that it’s not even <em> fair.” </em> It’s not in Katara’s nature to praise someone’s looks so effusively (unless they’re <em> his - </em>he notes that with more pride than he needs to), so he knows she’s telling the truth. “Did you get the picture I sent you?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I did.” Zuko smiles sheepishly, turning on his phone and holding it up to his laptop’s camera so she can see it. “It...might be my new lock screen.” </p><p> </p><p>(It’s incredibly embarrassing to admit but the photo, a backstage selfie of Katara and Jin in period costumes, nearly sent him into orbit when he received it, and he hasn’t really been able to stop staring since.) </p><p> </p><p>“You absolute <em> dork,” </em>she cackles, burying her face in her hands as she laughs. “Spirits, I miss you.” </p><p> </p><p><em> Well, that’ll kill the mood. </em>“I can pretty much guarantee that I miss you more.” </p><p> </p><p>Katara looks a little bit guilty at that, though Zuko isn’t sure why. She quickly changes the subject. “So...how’s life back at home?” </p><p> </p><p>“Good. School’s keeping me busy, so...that’s nice, I guess.” He remembers the thing he’d been wanting to tell her but forgotten and smiles to himself. “Oh, and I showed Ty Lee the selfie with Jin, and she just about lost it.” </p><p> </p><p>“As she should. How is she?” </p><p> </p><p>“She’s...Ty Lee, as usual.” Zuko shrugs, unsure what else to say. “Are you allowed to tell me how the filming is going?” </p><p> </p><p>“Weirdly, yeah. Apparently Jin ‘isn’t doing this for money’ and ‘believes in transparency,’ so she doesn’t care who ‘gets a glimpse into her creative process’ - her words, not mine.” Katara shakes her head, a touch exasperated. “She’s...interesting. Anyways, we’re done filming my first big scene.” </p><p> </p><p>“What do you do, sell cabbages?” Zuko cringes internally at the joke but she laughs anyways. Encouraged, he goes on. “Speak French?”</p><p> </p><p>“Surprisingly well, actually,” Katara replies lightly. “Part of Jin’s schtick was that she wanted actors who didn’t know the language to make a movie in French, so she just ignores my awful accent and pronunciation.” Now it’s her turn to wince. “My love interest is played by this guy she brought in from India who mostly does Bollywood romantic dramas and I think he’s even more lost than I am.”  </p><p> </p><p>“Love interest?” Zuko raises his eyebrows. “And he’s a Bollywood guy? You <em> love </em>Bollywood movies. Do I have competition?” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, absolutely. I’m definitely going to ride off into the sunset with a guy I have to stab in the stomach right after our first kiss.” Katara shakes her head fondly. “Not to mention, we don’t even have a common language. He doesn’t speak English and I don’t speak Hindi, and neither of us speak very good French.” </p><p> </p><p>“...and this was intentional?” </p><p><br/>
Katara glares at him, mock-serious. “Don’t disrespect the ways of the artist, <em> Zuko.”  </em></p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I’m not. I’m just really not sure what’s going on anymore.” </p><p> </p><p>“None of us are. That’s the fun of it!” </p><p> </p><p>“Well, if you’re happy, I’m happy for you.” He shrugs, even though he still doesn’t think this movie makes one solitary iota of sense. “Seriously. I’m glad you’re having so much fun.” </p><p> </p><p>“I am,” she says, but her face quickly falls and she admits, “but it’s hard.” </p><p> </p><p>“What is?” he leans forwards towards the camera, as if an inch of space will make the difference between this life apart and one where he can reach out and hold her like he wishes he could. </p><p> </p><p>“Being so far from home, working on such an erratic schedule, with pretty much no one around to talk to.” Katara shrugs. “I’m finding the fun where I can, but it’s pretty rough some days.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry.” He doesn’t know what else to say.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be.” Katara pauses, glancing down, and then adds, “I really, really miss you.” </p><p> </p><p>“Three months,” he replies. <em> Mes Choux!’ </em>s filming period is not nearly as long as he’d assumed it would be, but it still feels like an eternity, even after only two weeks. “I’ll be waiting.” </p><p> </p><p>Her eyes soften and she rests her chin in the palm of her hand. It shouldn’t be possible to send so much love through a computer screen, but she manages, and he can only hope he does the same. “I want one of those cheesy ‘welcome home’ posters,” she says, gently teasing. “You know, the ones that people bring to the airport to meet people they haven’t seen in a long time?” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, it will be the absolute cheesiest,” he assures her, and he has no doubt in his mind that it will. For someone as awkward as he is, Zuko does stupidly cheesy gestures surprisingly well. “I’m going to be spending the rest of the time you’re away coming up with dumb French puns to put on it. Or...cabbage puns?” </p><p> </p><p>“Sounds perfect.” Katara glances over her shoulder at a knock at her door. </p><p> </p><p>“Is that important?” Zuko asks. He doesn’t want to see her go, but he can’t keep her. </p><p> </p><p>“It might be my assistant. I need to go get it, but…” she pauses, kisses her fingertips, and presses them to the camera. “Love you.” </p><p> </p><p>Zuko repeats the motion. “I love you too. See you...whenever.” </p><p> </p><p>“Whenever,” she repeats as she hangs up, and after the window closes out on his laptop, Zuko just sits, staring off into the middle distance. Ty Lee walks in after a moment of this; she turns and leaves the moment she sees his wistful, far-off expression. </p><p> </p><p>It takes a good five minutes for Zuko to gather enough composure to close his laptop. </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>In the end, Zuko does not come up with an adequate French pun, and he settles for <em> Katara - I still don’t understand what existentialism has to do with cabbages. </em>Ty Lee helps him make the poster. It is covered in glitter. </p><p><br/>
As is their entire apartment. </p><p> </p><p>It is a sacrifice he is only barely willing to make. </p><p> </p><p>Really, though, he’s too excited to see Katara again to be bothered by the fact that he looks incredibly stupid carrying this poster around like a high schooler waiting to ask his crush to prom, or the fact that this whole scene is tabloid fodder if anything ever has been. When Katara’s publicist gets wind of it, she’s going to have a fit. He knows this, but he doesn’t have the presence of mind to be worried about that as he stands at the gate, lonely and awkward and given a wide berth by nearly everyone who passes by as he holds up a hideously neon yellow sign covered in half his body weight worth of pink glitter (the color scheme had been Ty Lee’s idea, naturally). </p><p> </p><p>He isn’t even present enough to notice when Katara steps off the plane, takes one look at her boyfriend, and comes running. </p><p><br/>
“Zuko!” she cries, throwing herself into his not-exactly-waiting arms so forcefully that he has to catch himself before he stumbles backwards. Poster forgotten, he wraps his arms around her waist, so tight she’s lifted off the ground - not that she cares, given the way she clings to him. He can feel her breath, warm and rapid against the thin fabric of his shirt. </p><p>It feels like home. </p><p><br/>
He’s not sure what to make of that. </p><p> </p><p>“Katara,” he murmurs, after he’s kissed the crown of her head. “Welcome home.” </p><p> </p><p>She doesn’t say anything to that, instead pulling back so she can kiss him properly. And when she breaks the kiss to breathe, she’s smiling unabashedly, and her hand drifts to rest against his chest. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m never speaking French again.” </p><p> </p><p>He kisses her, once, twice. “Good, because I couldn’t come up with any French puns.” </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Her publicist, predictably, has a fit. </p><p> </p><p>Katara knows what to say to placate her, of course, but she shows up at Zuko’s apartment for dinner that night with a smug smile that lets him know that she didn’t mean a word of it. </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>They attend the Los Angeles premiere of <em> Mes Choux! </em>together, of course. There’s one back in France, but Katara, who wasn’t the leading lady and is thus not obligated to attend, skips it. </p><p> </p><p>Zuko isn’t particularly surprised by the film itself: entrancing as it is to watch Katara speak surprisingly good French with an earnest aplomb befitting of her character, the rebellious daughter of the titular cabbage merchant, it makes very little sense. There’s something about a labor union in there, and several stabbings, and a lot of subtitled soliloquies about change and equality but also how nothing in this life truly matters when all must turn to dust in the end, et al. It looks as if the movie is supposed to be set in the nineteenth century - it certainly <em> looks </em> like it’s taking place during the Industrial Revolution - but, inexplicably, Katara’s character wears costumes that look more nineteen-fifties than eighteen-fifties. That’s something Katara had warned him about: every character in <em> Mes Choux! </em>wears costumes from a different era. Even she doesn’t know why. </p><p> </p><p>In the end, <em> Mes Choux! </em>leaves Zuko utterly baffled. He’s grasped the entirely-unsubtle social commentary just fine, and the love story between Katara’s character and the Bollywood actor, all things considered, is done quite well (even though it ends in murder, for reasons that have a lot more to do with symbolism than plot). But the plot and at least eighty percent of the aesthetic choices are entirely lost on him. </p><p> </p><p>“That was an experience,” he tells Katara truthfully the next day, while they’re enjoying a much-needed day off. To his relief, she laughs, leaning back to rest her head in his lap as she usually does. </p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to pretend it made sense, Zuko. I know it didn’t.” She lets out an undignified giggle-snort. “I thought it might at first, but I realized later on that I hadn’t taken this part because I understood it.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh?” Zuko asks. “So I don’t have to tell you it was a masterpiece?” </p><p> </p><p>“Spirits, no. It was a pretentious garbage-fire.” Again, she giggle-snorts. “But it was something different, and it really <em> was </em>a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. It was...something new.” </p><p> </p><p>“And did you get something out of it?” </p><p> </p><p>“A lot, actually.” Katara’s expression grows thoughtful. “I just know I wouldn’t have grown like I did making this movie if I’d taken that part they offered me-” </p><p> </p><p>“Wait, what part?” Zuko raises his eyebrows. “I never heard about this.” </p><p> </p><p>“Because I never really considered it.” Katara sits, reclining against his chest. “My agent wanted me to audition for a role in the Peony War trilogy.”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko nearly chokes on nothing. “The <em> Peony War trilogy?” </em> That series is nearly as iconic as the Blue Spirit franchise. “You...you turned down a role? As <em> what?”  </em></p><p> </p><p>“They were recasting Kyoshi.” Katara shrugs. “I got it, but I wasn’t interested in doing another huge franchise movie.” </p><p><br/>
Zuko gets it, he really does. He saw firsthand how exhausting the Blue Spirit movie she starred in was. But…</p><p> </p><p>“You...you could’ve been Kyoshi?” </p><p> </p><p>He almost feels robbed.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but instead, I was Manon DuPris in the existential cabbage movie that’ll probably get a Best Foreign Film nomination at the Oscars just because it exists and it has Jin in it.” </p><p> </p><p>“Well, are you happy with your choice?” at the end of the day, that’s what has to matter most. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, definitely.” </p><p> </p><p>He leans down to kiss her forehead. “Then it was the right one.” </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Title is from this song I'm currently obsessed with, picked solely because it talks about Hollywood. So. Fitting?: https://youtu.be/ImYpETfvYGY</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>